The 5 Days Of Bloodmas
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: Darren decides to create a new holiday in memory of the human holiday Christmas. Enter Bloodmas.A holiday to make even the toughest vampire groan. But as Darren is a Prince, no-one has much of a choice but to get into the Bloodmas spirit.
1. Creating Bloodmas

Title- The Five Days Of Bloodmas

Rating- T

Summary- When Darren Shan decides to create a new holiday in memory of the human holiday Christmas. Enter Bloodmas. A holiday to make even the toughest vampires of the mountain groan. But as Darren is a Prince, no-one has much of a choice but to get into the Bloodmas spirit.

Chapter 1- Bloodmas!

* * *

Darren Shan sighed. He was draped over his throne in Vampire Mountain feeling quite bored. Despite him being a Prince, there wasn't much for the vampires of the mountain to do after winning the war and killing the vampaneze. And to top off his depression the date was the 20th of December, only five days away from his favourite human holiday, Christmas.  
But unfortunately the vampire's didn't't celebrate Christmas, or any human holiday for that matter. Which meant every year the 25th December would come and then go unnoticed. No presents, no tree, no feast and no Father Christmas. Nothing.  
No, holiday's was one of the things about human's and there traditions Darren missed most, his birthday and Halloween being the second and third.  
Every year for Christmas back home, Darren and his family would celebrate a fantastic Christmas complete with his father dressing up as Santa Claus, he and Annie would usually wake up at 5am and run into their parents room then open their presents downstairs. Later, they would have Christmas dinner with relatives, who they hadn't seen for years. Yes, Darren loved Christmas.  
Halloween usually meant trick or treating with Steve and friends, then staying over at Steve's house to tell spooky stories and watch horror films, although Alan and Tommy got scared rather easily, but back then, Darren enjoyed dressing up as a vampire to scare the neighbours.  
Reminiscing, until however gave the Prince a marvellous idea, that would surely lift the dull mood of the vampires.

Darren grinned with glee. He was going to make sure this year's Christmas. No, Darren frowned and shook his head.

Bloodmas.

This years Bloodmas would be celebrated in true human/vampire style. And Darren couldn't wait!

* * *

Authors Note-

My first Darren Shan Fanfiction, I thought I would start with a Christmas fic! Please let me know what you think of it, Thanks.


	2. Finding A Bloodmas Tree!

Chapter 2- Find a Bloodmas Tree!

The vampires, Generals and even the Princes growled and hissed as Darren Shan skipped cheerily through the halls. Apparently, the only person whom thought 'Bloodmas' was a good idea was Darren Shan and Paris Skyle, although many thought Paris's support for Bloodmas was down to his vast age.  
Darren stopped skipping when he spotted his good friend Kurda Smhalt. "Hey Kurda" Darren called happily, but was not met with the same enthusiasm. Instead, Kurda glared at the young Prince seemingly less than impressed.  
Darren ignored Kurda's response with a shrug and bounced over to his friend. "Are you okay?" Darren asked hoping his friend wasn't unwell so close to Bloodmas. Kurda merely frowned and walked out of the hall shaking his head.  
Apparently, Kurda didn't agree with Darren's promise that his job, finding a Bloodmas tree, in the snowy darkness, was going to be very fun.

--------------------------5DaysToBloodmas-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurda Smhalt cursed as he unintentionally slid down the side of a very icy Vampire Mountain. Followed eagerly by Harkat whom didn't seen to be bothered by the black ice, snow and the ice cold breeze. At last the duo reached the bottom of the mountain, with a now snow covered Kurda looking darkly at the forest, he was shivering despite his vampire blood. "All we…have to do…is find a tree" Harkat reassured Kurda, who usually preferred to stay inside the mountain.  
Kurda started ahead slowly, hissing something involving the words "Stupid" "Bloodmas" and "Shan". Harkat was one of the very select few who encourages the idea of Bloodmas and was looking forward to the new holiday.

"This will be…fun" Harkat said with a sigh and started after the vampire into the forest, filled of possible Bloodmas trees.

---------------------------5DaysToBloodmas-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lartan Crepsley growled sitting down on top of his coffin, trying his best to ignore Arra Sails who was currently failing dismally to hide her delight as she sat down next to him.  
"There is no way I'm doing it" the older vampire vowed cursing the job Darren had arranged for him, the job which gave Arra a great deal of pleasure. Arra shook her head "Of your going to do it, Lartan, you have no choice" Luckily Darren was much more scared of her and hadn't gave her a ridiculous job as he had his mentor. "I knew that brat would only cause me trouble" Mr Crepsley mused imagining what the 25th December would have been like if Darren had not of interfered.  
"Where's your vampire spirit, Lartan?" Arra grinned as the vampire shook his head. "Don't worry" she said standing up and kissing him on the cheek "We can go and find your costume tomorrow night".

Somehow, Lartan Crepsley was not looking forward to the 25th of December now named Bloodmas day.

Arra however couldn't wait to see him playing the part of Father Christmas. Complete with a Santa suit!

* * *

AN-

Next chapter to be update soon! Please let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!


	3. Sandy Claws

Title- The Five Days Of Bloodmas

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- When Darren Shan decides to create a new holiday in memory of the human holiday Christmas. Enter Bloodmas. A holiday to make even the toughest vampires of the mountain groan. But as Darren is a Prince, no-one has much of a choice but to get into the Bloodmas spirit.

* * *

Chapter 3- Sandy Claws

* * *

Lartan Crepsley shuddered as they walked, spending an evening amongst idiotic human last minute shoppers was not the way he wanted to spend his valuable time. He was actually quite surprised all of the humans around them were still living, he had caught Arra eying a few of them when they had bumped passed her without apologising earlier and one young man had had just shoved passed the male vampire without so much as glancing back to check the damage! He and Arra had been walking through a typical human shopping centre for at least two hours, forced by buy a 'christmas' cup of a horrible liquid the humans called 'coffee' which both vampires were still seriously regretting.

"Look, Lartan!" Arra exclaimed suddenly, pointing over at an innocent looking costume shop that looked as though it could only fit twenty humans in at one time. The shop was positioned on the very corner of the row of other shops, which made Lartan wonder if there was an actual reason for that but he wasn't given time to think more about it as Arra seized his hand and dragged him towards it, making sure they pushed a few angry looking humans out of their way as they did.

Mr Crepsley looked positively horrified as they entered the shop, staring around all of the costumes that were modelled by what he could only describe as plastic humans! There were masks that had young children giggling in happiness at the thought of scaring their siblings, suits that seemed to relate to some sort of well dressed gang of Italians, costumes for different human occupations and even a pink rabbit costume that had the words 'Happy Easter' across it. As they walked towards the back of the shop, and away from the annoying child humans who all seemed to freeze as soon as both vampires entered the room, Lartan found himself staring at quite a revealing and tight nurse outfit that he had decided would look brilliant on Arra. But sadly, when Arra caught his thought she simply sent him a glare as if to say "don't even think about it."

"M-may I help you, s-sir, miss?" A timid voice asked quietly, belonging to a boy that looked about sixteen in Lartan's mind, who apparently worked in the shop. His name tag said 'Todd' so both vampires figured that was probably his name. Although Arra couldn't understand why anyone would ever call a child 'Todd', well, she couldn't really understand why anyone would want children anyway but thought it best not to say that.

Arra looked down at Todd and tried to smile as nicely at him as possible, but it didn't really come naturally to her. "Yes, we are looking for one Father Christmas costume... the name could possibly be shortened to Sandy Claws."

Todd raised an eyebrow up at her, chuckling nervously as both of the shoppers looked very strange to him. "Sandy Claws?" He asked her, pausing for a moment before he broke out into a grin. "Oh! You mean Santa Claus! ... Your not from around here are you?" He nodded knowingly as Arra simply shook her head, even though she was sure Darren had told her to ask for a Sandy Claws outfit. She would certainly make him pay for making her look so silly. Todd noticed that the man she was with had shuffled backwards and looked practically miserable.

"Uh... we do have one left actually, we had more but what with it only being two days to Christmas everything like that gets very busy..." Todd explained sheepishly, watching as Arra pulled Lartan forward and nodded back at him. The couple looked quite dysfunctional, Todd inwardly smirked, they were probably tourists.

"We'll take it!" Arra agreed in quite a bright tone, forgetting what Darren had told her about making his mentor check the sizes and suit before they bought it. Smirking at the male vampire and nudging his shoulder gently, Arra laughed- "Oh Lartan! Look a little happier, you will look perfect as Sandy Claws! I'm sure the colour wil really bring out the colour of your... cape."

* * *

AN/

Remember me? I started this fic last year and ended up getting snowed under with Christmas stuff, so I thought I'd wait until December to finish it! Do forgive the little Nightmare Before Christmas mention, I just love that film. Anyway, leave a few lines and let me know what you thought? And maybe what else you'd like to see happen for Bloodmas?

- Napo.


	4. All Shook Up

Title- The Five Days Of Bloodmas

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- When Darren Shan decides to create a new holiday in memory of the human holiday Christmas. Enter Bloodmas. A holiday to make even the toughest vampires of the mountain groan. But as Darren is a Prince, no-one has much of a choice but to get into the Bloodmas spirit.

* * *

Chapter 4- All shook up.

* * *

"This is what you call a tree?" Darren asked with wide eyes, practically foaming at the mouth in anger as he stared at what had been presented to him as a 'practical bloodmas tree' by Kurda and Harkat, which actually looked a lot more like a stump with a few leaves glued onto the side rather than an actual tree he had decorated back when 'Bloodmas' had been titled Christmas and his mother would let him and his sister take turns in placing the angel on top. He couldn't really believe that Kurda was beaming at him, as though totally proud of what he had brought back into the Hall of Princes! Obviously, the vampire didn't understand that they couldn't possibly decorate the tree stump with the appropriate decorations he had sent Mika and Arrow off to make.

Kurda blinked a few times down at the small stump and when he looked up, his expression had turned completely scandalised, quickly making Darren realise he was in for quite a long and uninteresting lecture. "Do you know what I had to go through to get this tree? Do you, Darren?" He began in an annoyed tone, his calm appearance shattered. "Well, first of all I fell, yes fell down the side of vampire mountain after slipping on stupid ice! Then after that I walked through hours of Forest when it began raining, do you know what that does to my hair?"

Darren held back a sneer and just listened to Kurda quietly with a sly little smile on his face, even if he was less than impressed with the tiny stump that had been brought back to the Hall of Princes. "Well I'm so sorry that you caught in the rain..." He commented sarcastically but with the same smile which seemed to stay at his lips no matter what now after listening to Kurda's rant. "But I guess since we only have today to sort everything for Bloodmas... this will have to do! Now, can you help decorate it with Mika?"

Mika Ver Leth grumbled under his breath but was silenced by the calm smile of Paris who seemed quite happy to help make Darren's Bloodmas idea happen, mostly because he didn't actually have to do a lot. Mika held out a large box to Darren before placing it next to the Bloodmas stump that they would use as a tree. He opened the top and plunged one hand inside, growling as part of his thumb poked into a point on one of the decorations. As he pulled out said decoration, a green bauble, he found it now had a suitable coating of blood around the sides.

"Friggin' brilliant..." The dark prince muttered and fiddled with a tiny piece of string for a few minutes, before deciding it didn't really matter and simply balanced the bauble on top of one of the branches. "There! Perfect!" Mika exclaimed in a surprisingly happy tone, taking one step back to admire the stump which was now artistically decorated with one green bauble. "Now, you may all continue..." At Kurda's questioning look, he simply took a few more steps back and sat down on his throne, motioning for the other vampires to get to work. While he watched.

* * *

AN/

PicklettThePickle: Of course I'll add up another chapter for your birthday, hope you have a great day, no problem!

So two more chapters to go, and the next will be Bloodmas Day... complete with present giving and Lartan dressed up as Santa! Enjoy!

- Napo.


End file.
